Accidental meeting
by yorushihe
Summary: Yako bumps into an unnespected figure...


**Accidental meeting.**

**Yorushihe.**

**DNxMTNN cross over.**

_PS: None of the characters featured in this belongs to me! I only own the plot._

`Uh... why must life be so complicated?' Yako mused while walking home after her "job" was finished for the day… meaning that her demon boss had dismissed her, claiming his hunger was satiated for the time being. `Neuro`s mood swings are troublesome!'

Lost inside her mind, cursing Neuro`s bossing and complicated demon ass, mind you, The Jyosei Tantei was not paying attention to where she was walking, until she ended up bumping on something…

Better yet… someone.

"I`m sorry!" She exclaimed sheepishly, smiling and bowing to the person in front of her. Lucky them, the impact`s force wasn`t enough to send them toward the ground.

"It`s ok" The person replied with bored laced voice. It was a male`s voice, kind of rough, probably because of desuse. The male gained Yako`s attention, enough that she faced up to eye him.

He`s slightly short for a guy about a head taller than her. Black spiky hair on a disarray that looked cute on him, bangs covering some of his face… Dark eyes rimmed with black… Insomnia, the Jyosei tantei concluded…

His clothing were simple… a white long sleeved shirt a size too big for him and baggy jeans pants. His shoes looking as if their owner hesitantly put them on, such the carelessness in which they were presented.

"Are you all right?" He asked, making Yako realize that she was shamelessly staring at him.

"Yes! Of course!" She waved her hands around to prove her point… but the guy just narrowed his black eyes.

"I know you" He said. The suddenly spoken comment did Yako to flinch. "You`re that high school detective, Katsuragi Yako"

"Yes, that`s me!" Yako`s nervous smile held none of the excitement her voice did. Internally she was cheering, at least someone did not refer to her as The piggish detective, or The Glutton detective… just Jyosei Tantei (high School detective).

"Hm… interesting…" The guy said eyeing her, as if trying to analyze her and read her very soul. "You did a wonderful job with Denjin HAL`s case" Somehow, Yako wondered, she thought he praised not so often.

"T-thank you…" The guy smiled at her, looking down her form with amusement skimming through his black eyes.

"Do you mind going on a date with me?" The question took Yako by surprise. Making the young girl blush.

"I-I don`t even know your name!"

"You can call me Ryuusaki"

"Umm…" Yako fidget under his blank stare. "Sorry…I don`t thi-"

"I have something of great importance to converse with you" His stare darkened.

Yako was lost inside her pondering on if she should or not accept his offer when her cell phone went on.

It was a message from her boss…

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Ryysaki just stared at the blond girl that was known to be as great detective as he was. Sure, she might not have the same experience as him, but she proved to be intelligent on solving her cases…

It was by fate that he bumped right into her that night… Yes, fate indeed.

And that strange meeting made him wonder if he should not ask her support on the Kira`s case…

That`s why he asked her on a "date".

But she seemed hesitant somehow.

At least until her cell phone rang with a message.

He noticed how she paled for a second before looking utterly annoyed. Whoever sent her the message obviously was the target of her annoyance, and Ryuusaki could only wonder about what the content of the message was.

Her brown eyes locked on his, a light blush creeping into her cheeks.

"Ok, I can go" She said turning her stare away from him.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Neuro sat at his desk, an amused smirk marrying his lips and his eyes glistening green…

Oh, he smelt a God-like mystery just now! He salivated for a while before deciding to take some actions…

He was a very lucky demon! His smirk grew with this though.

This mystery, this super appealing mystery, just knocked on his door and asked to be eaten! Wasn`t it wonderful?

But he had to take some insurance. That cockroach slave of his was threatening his mystery! So he told Akane to test her…

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"HEH! YOU ARE L!?" Yako cried wide eyed. Ryuusaki just smiled from his place. They were on a small café, the perfect place for a "date" on both L`s and Yako`s perspective.

Cause them both were eating their fare share of sweets and food.

"Yes… now, I would like you to refrain from screaming my identity" He ate a bite of strawberry cake "For we don`t know who might hear you, and I have too much enemies to count."

"Oh, Sorry, I understand" Yako bowed in shame.

But her guilty did not last long, cause next second her face met the cake she was eating on an intimate squash.

"So, there you are sensei!" Neuro… He was grinning amused when he met Ryuusaki` stare. "Oh, I`m sorry sensei, didn`t know you`re having another flink date, sensei" Yako`s face darkened with a blush as she kept her face down and tried to swallow her pride.

"Ne-neuro…" She greeted through clenched teeth. The demon` smirk just widened.

"You must be Katsuragi Yako`s assistant. Nougami Neuro" Neuro blinked with his innocent eyes and bowed, hiding his sudden eerie flashing iris.

"Correct" Neuro entered his business like mode. "I believe you have something to say, you wouldn`t have called sensei on a meeting if you had nothing to add"

"You know who I am" Ryuusaki deadpanned. Glancing at Neuro`s grinning form suspiciously.

"Sensei has a rather loud voice!" Yako blushed again and hid her face from Ryuusaki`s glare. Neuro narrowed his eyes.

"So, what do you want?"

"A little help with a case that has proven to be too difficult"

"Kira`s case?" Yako asked.

"Yes… I have my suspect, but not enough proves"

They fell into an uncomfortable silence. Neuro`s face hardened for a while before he`d speak.

"Sorry, we can`t help you" Yako gasped loudly, covering her own mouth with her hands.

"Why not?" She asked, too shocked to pay any mind to that Ryuusaki guy, who claimed to be L.

Neuro whispered on her ear.

"As much as this case seems appealing, I have no desire to cross ways with Shini no Kami (God of Death… or Shinigami)" The blond girl nodded, even without understand why Neuro talked about Shinigamis, she would ask him later.

Their attention was brought back to Ryuusaki when he stands and bows.

"I understand" He mumbled looking at Yako "It was a pleasure meeting you, Jyosei Tante"

With that, he left…

"Neuro! Why you told me to come with him If you had no desire to claim this mystery!?"

"Haven`t I told you worm?"

"Something about Shingamis… so?"

"As shameful as it is, even I, a Majin from Makai, cannot interfere with the destiny of those picked by the gods to die"

"huh?"

"Didn`t expected you to understand" Neuro smirked "Your flea sized brain would not process the complicated cycle of life and death!" He finalized his speech by pinching her head with his clawed hands, drawing a few tears from her eyes…

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

Unknown to Yako, a figure hovered all the time above Ryuusaki. This figure seemed humanoid, but it looked deformed… Grey skin and large creeping eyes, married with grey/black wings that grew out of his back.

"hehehehe! Fare well, Brain Eater!" He laughed gleefully. "My Death Note`s plot is far from over, and your interference is unnecessary!"

Neuro`s eyes just glittered ominously in response.

"I know! A death note being used by a human is surely amusing! Would be a delightful meal to you"

"What`s your name, Shini no Kami?" The demon whispered harshly when Yako turned her back and was heading toward the cash to pay for her snacks.

"Ryuk…" The shinigami paused "Yours?"

"Nougami Neuro"

With her bill taken care of, Yako tugged on Neuro`s sleeve. Ready and packed to go… The Demon glanced one more time toward the shinigami Ryuk but was met only by air. The shinigami gone.

"What`s worng Neuro?" He moved to be in front of her and grabbed her shoulder with claw like hands, his maniac scary face just a few inches away from hers.

"You will work twice as hard tomorrow because of this!" He hissed shoving the human into a trash can on his way out of the café shop…

"Neuro…"


End file.
